My Baby Blue Moon
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Daenerys dated Jamie and Cersei's cousin named Jasper briefly. Jasper and her had a named Adonis. From birth, Adonis' life was a struggle. Jasper and Dany have a daughter named Dahlia later on.
1. Baby Blue Moon

For Adonis

My baby blue moon, a life gone way too soon.

Born in a lagoon one late afternoon, you made

mother nature swoon. Your difficult humble

beginnings equipped you for the future.

You were a combination of a feisty dragon

and courageous lion. My baby blue moon,

the struggle is over now. May you continue to

dream peacefully and deeply.

Daenerys's p.o.v-Adonis'birth

The sunset rests high above the horizon. Seagulls glide across the turquoise sky. A cool breeze blows my golden locks. Calming, ocean waves soothes me until the next round of painful

contractions. Servants hold my arms and legs. The midwife presses hard on my stomach. "It hurts. It burns" sobbing, I complain squatting. "The baby is crowning" the midwife explains. "Get it out!" I scream

digging my fingernails into her palms. Her palms actually start to bleed. In great agony, I deliver my firstborn named Adonis. Thirsty, he latches onto my breasts immediately. Blissful, I float on cloud

nine. I am oblivious to everything happening around me. Adonis' father and Cersei's cousin, Jasper Lannister retreats to the shadows of my mind.


	2. At War With Fear

Dany's p.o.v (In an alternate modern day universe)

Running up that hill again

Evanescence

Landslide

Incurable circumstance

Extraordinary emotional pain

Forever in debt to fear

Echoes can not hear a heartbeat

After all this time

Raindrops and thunder predict danger is up ahead on this rocky road of life


	3. Sick and Tired of Being Strong

Adonis' p.o.v (He is 15 years old in a modern day alternative universe)

Times are rough and I am as tough as the nails in Jesus' hands.

I am sick and tired of being strong. I want to cry, but I try my best

to smile. You will never know how fragile that I have become. You

will never know how much I dread walking another mile. My brain

is as slow as a turtle. You will never know how much I feel

not smart or good enough. I was expecting a miracle until pain

and disappointment set in. I am sick and tired of being strong. Hope and faith

won't allow me to stay in that dark rabbit hole where depression can

permanently cripple me. You will never know how much I long to be buried

underneath the snow. I am your precious little sunbeam, an endless sweet dream.

I am sick and tired of being strong. Would I still matter if I finally embraced reality

and told the truth? Would I still matter if you found me dead in the water?


	4. Inerasable History

Jasper Lannister's p.o.v (Searching for Dany and Adonis in an alternate modern day universe)

Inerasable history

Belated overdue goodbye

Reminiscing about what could've should've would've been

Eye-opening revelations

A glimpse of hope

These fragments of us

Heaven's jewels

Infinite arms of love

Seabound souvenirs

Tenderhearted sensitivity

Once lively sanctuary

Rains of glory

Youthful merry heart of mine


	5. Colorblind and Tongue-Tied

Dany's p.o.v

Colorblind and tongue-tied, send me to a place over the rainbow.

I am at your mercy, my friend. Turning tables, you switch things

up on me. We play fetch until you go mia and take a hike for good.

Colorblind and tongue-tied, I have forgotten what real true loyalty looks like.

I care, no, I don't care at all anymore. I am in such disarray because you

were suppose to be a ray of sunshine. Somehow I find the strength to move forward.


	6. Kiss Me As if You Love Me

Jasper's p.o.v

We have bad chemistry, but kiss me as if you love me too.

I promise to not make you cry again. I know first love hurts

the deepest, but kiss me as if you love me too. Go gently

and quietly into the night if you must.


	7. Never Too Far Gone

Adonis' p.o.v

Never too far gone

One tall hanging tree

Televised crucifixion

Haunting dreaded notion

Echoes of pure hatred and discrimination

Racism

Endless needless senseless violence

A miscarriage of justice

Long-winded pep talks

Last call for peace

One big silent protest

Sea of unheard voices

These elephants and monkeys in the room with me

Unbelievable reasons and explanations behind every thought and action

Forever's chokehold

Feeling less important each day


	8. I am drowning underwater

Dany's p.o.v (she, Jasper, and Adonis return to Westeros)

Silence engulfs me and it feels as if I am drowning underwater

Only time knows when I will hit the floor and knock on heaven's door

Between now and the hereafter

Evaporation

Senseless needless extraction

Extravagant homecoming party

A bittersweet goodbye

Solemn Autumn

Your brutal wake up call

Looming doom

My trail of tears


	9. Goodbye Happily Ever After

Jasper's p.o.v (he holds Daenerys and Adonis against their will)

Sacrilege

The art of love

ON the outside looking in

Modern day sacrificial lamb

Angel of the womb

Chaos speaks louder than words

Human nature stands in the way of forgiveness

Enjoy the silence, violated grace under pressure

All good things come to an end

Real life fairytales don't exist anymore

Twist of fate, procreation lives on forever


	10. Holding My Breath and Longing To Vanish

Adonis' p.o.v

Holding my breath and longing to vanish

I wish I was elsewhere

God only knows what the future has in store for me

Holding my breath and longing to vanish

I wish death could come quicker

Tomorrow guarantees things will get better


	11. That D Word

Dany's p.o.v

Wondrous bewilderment

One dark, twisted and bittersweet fairytale story

Rubbish trash

That d word

Divorce brings forth a lot of drama, confusion, and destruction

History's demise, dwindling embers and sparks, my little moonbeams

Inevitable slow painful death, eternal damnation, your endless self-torture

Salty tears, echoes of your unexpected early departure

Extra brown sugar

Nostalgia

Despair

Repair

Eden

A prism of many colors

My sanctuary

Existing lingering signs of hope

Newborn dreams

Dance with me until my time expires here on earth, doomsday


	12. Rag Doll Pieces

Jasper's p.o.v

Rag doll pieces,

ashes of an

once enchanting

snow white queen.

On a daily basis,

people say she has

no class or sass.

Scattered, broken

mirror glass reminds

her that she will never

be good or pretty enough.

Rag doll pieces,

many bruised black

and blue limbs of a

once powerful

goddess with a

beautiful body.

The sweetest

melody that her

lips ever makes

is an outcry

against rape.


	13. Evolving Into Nothing Much

Adonis' p.o.v

Evolving into nothing much

An infatuation

This dangerous stupid silly game

Evolving Into nothing much

Nevermind me please

Don't you dare say I told you so

Evolving into nothing much

Run off into the sunset


	14. An Almost Aborted Idea

Daenerys' p.o.v

An almost aborted idea, a life to keep or forget.

The only regret here will be knowing something

could've been prevented. An almost

aborted idea, throwing away the future

before giving it a chance. Stars cry

and dance out all of the rest.


	15. Dahlia

Adonis' p.o.v

"Has she had that damn baby yet?" an angry and impatient jasper asks a nurse outside the infirmity.

"Dany is seven months pregnant. The baby will be born prematurely. Please stay calm and patient"

the nurse informs him. I pull her back into the room and slam the door on Jasper. Jasper curses

both of us. I hate Jasper for causing my mother pain. She is having the baby right now because of

him. I care enough to take his place at her side. "I can't believe he didn't ask about my wellbeing"

mother sobs. "Just focus on the baby" I instruct her. Witnessing her give birth traumatizes me

a little bit. We take great delight in our little angel whose name is Dahlia. Jasper disappears to

the background of our minds.


	16. Escaping with my heart and dignity

Dahlia's p.o.v (as a sixteen year old)

Escaping with my heart and dignity

You can't brainwash me anymore

Escaping with my heart and dignity

Serenity greets me in the promiseland

There may come a day when you might need my forgiveness

Even if silence and distance pursue

Please stay true to yourself


	17. Longingly Lovingly Lingering on

Jasper's p.o.v

Longingly Lovingly Lingering on

I am a ghost

Forever crawls around like a needy baby

Even if you never give me the time of day

All of the dark shaded areas are becoming less gray

Reign over me, merciful grace


	18. Echoes across the universe

Adonis' p.o.v

Echoes across the universe

Constantly silently wondering why

Heaven's signs of wonders

Our unexpected blessings

Uniquely designed diamonds in the rough

Soft cookie dough hearts

Exploding fireworks


	19. A Dragon Lioness

Daenerys' p.o.v

A dragon Lioness

My unconventional princess

Break out of your chains

Even as you carry the weight of an entire kingdom

Regret nothing

Adventurous educated scholar


	20. Hold Me Up Like A Cross

Dahlia's p.o.v

The sun is awfully bright.

The word ascension comes

to mind. Is it reality or my imagination

that something doesn't feel

right. Once strong, I am losing

balance now. You hold me up

like a cross.


	21. Of My Flesh and Personal Freewill

Adonis' p.o.v

Your unseen and vincible pain

is a crushing low blow for me. Every

stab in the back or cut on the arm

that you receive, I hurt too. Of my

flesh and personal freewill, I love

you and protect you.


	22. Lingering Careless Whispers

Jasper's p.o.v

Lingering careless whispers

One more last try to move forward instead of backwards

Stand still motion

These changing times

One more last try to move forward instead of backwards

Passing through paradise

Let me go if you must

Even if you have found a reason to trust me

Adrift elsewhere

Silence and peace rest

Even if we believe we did our best


	23. Dancing Barefooted

Dahlia's p.o.v

Dancing barefooted

I embrace my inner wild animal

Encourage me or destroy me

A story that I live out daily will be the same one you reject

Really loud drumbeats describe my heartbeats

Nevertheless I am silent

Even if things backfire on me

Even if I never get out of this cage

Dancing barefooted

You are surely fiesty and yet very empty


	24. Opal Oval

Adonis' p.o.v

A loveless marriage,

it's a total miscarriage

of justice. I wonder

if the life you carry and

worry about now is

worth the struggle?

Come and let me

cuddle you for once.

I promise to handle

you with gentleness. Sometimes

life is a burning candle.

Sometimes life is a miracle

or just another huge obstacle.


	25. The Secret Silent War: The Big C

Dany's p.o.v

My favorite dragon and my brother's namesake accompanies me on one last journey. He knew I

was ill before I was diagnosed with cancer. He saved my life and I will always be grateful for that.

My cancer has been a secret safely kept between us so far. Adonis and Dahlia have been worried

about my health, but I tend to push them away. Jasper is still torn over the miscarriage in which he

caused on purpose so he couldn't care less.


	26. I weep, but still keep going on

Dahlia's p.o.v

You are terribly hurt.

This is no silly laughing

matter. As tough as nails,

you abort this depressing

hopeless feeling. You

are smart enough to

know the difference

between right and

wrong. You weep,

but still keep on

going on. My heart

bleeds uncontrollably

with love for you. I

weep, but still keep

going on.


	27. Coming Undone Alone

Jasper's p.o.v

You disappear into the night like a wayfaring stranger, a lone wolf.

Alone, you are coming undone. I dance with the ghosts and

shadows of your mind. Please don't leave me behind.

Alone, you are coming undone. If there ever arises a

day when you may be gone too soon, I will see your face in

the moon and stars.


	28. Keep Your Eyes on the Sunrise and Sunset

Adonis' p.o.v

Carrying doubt, your silent secret war becomes a lifetime full of regret.

You keep your eyes on the sunrise and sunset. I can't get you off my

mind. I handle you with gentleness for you are such a delicate

flower. You appreciate me and vice versa. You keep your

eyes on the sunrise and sunset until time turns into

infinity, an eternity.


	29. Even Now, She's So High & All That Jazz

Jasper's p.o.v

Even now, she's so high and all that Jazz

X marks the spot where she discovered her voice and confidence

I am fascinated by her

The dragon in her real and it shines through


	30. Year of The Dragon

Dany's p.o.v

Year of the Dragon

A time of great travail

My life in transition


	31. Even Now I Want To Go Back

Dahlia's p.o.v

Even now I want to go back to that

time when we were young and strong.

We had forever and so I thought.

Even now I want to go back to that

time when we didn't lose so much.


	32. She Knows How To Stay Silent Very Well

Adonis' p.o.v

Just standing still and looking pretty,

she knows how to stay silent very well.

He gives her hell, but she doesn't mind

at all. Even as she lays bleeding and

dying, she can't call for help.


End file.
